Encuentros & Desencuentros
by CaliforniaBoys
Summary: Craig, que esta enfermo de depresión, aprenderá sobre la vida al mudarse a South Park, quedandose en casa de sus "verdaderos" padres y medio hermano. Y claro, cierto pelirojo se involucra en su camino
1. Navidad, Anael & Gabriel

El invierno se reflejaba en los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer del cielo, que fascinaban a toda persona (en especial familias y enamorados) que, no tan extrañamente, caminaban por la plaza bien adornada de la ciudad.

-"_L__a magia de la Navidad_"- pensó divertido el pelirojo, sonrojado por el frío que chocaba en contra sus mejillas. Su mejor amigo le había invitado a pasar la Navidad con su familia, asi que con permiso de su madre, se escapo antes de su cena de Hanukkah para comprar unos presentes de último momento a la familia de los Marsh.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind,_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time-_

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, por lo que tuvo que pasar todas las bolsas llenas de regalos a su mano izquierda; lo sacó en poco tiempo y sonrió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Stanley Marsh. Se hizo a un lado del bullicio provocado por los villancicos y las risas y gritos de los niños que jugaban cerca de los juegos o con la nieve, y Contestó.

-"_¿Dónde estás?"-_ la pregunta fue inmediata, pero bien recibida por el tono burlón de la voz proveniente del otro lado

-a una esquina de la plaza, al frente de la Iglesia- contestó Kyle, sonriendo

-_"¿Tú eres el del abrigo Negro?"-_ preguntó un poco incrédulo Stan, ya que su amigo no usaba esos colores a menudo, mucho menos en festividades.

-¿Dónde estás?- Respondió preguntando. Se sintió observado, por lo que empezó a darse vueltas para ver en donde estaba Stanley ya que al parecer este estaba en algún lugar cerca

-_"Estoy en la esquina contraria"-_ sonó un claxon a lo lejos, detrás suyo. Allí divisó el auto plateado de Stan.

-_"ven rápido, que hace un frío de coño"-_ murmuró su amigo, cortándole.

Kyle rió y salió corriendo como pudo.

* * *

><p>Del lado contrario al Judío venia un chico de gorro azul marino con audífonos blancos.<p>

Habia llegado hace unos días a South Park, y ya se acostumbraba a la pequeña ciudad.

-_"Mucho mejor que New York"-_ pensó para sí, viendo como unos pequeños corrían lanzando bolas de nieve. La tranquilidad se podía sentir en el aire, y eso _le hacía bien_.

_**[Debes de cuidarte, el doctor dijo que toda presion puede hacerte mal, por lo que decidimos que será mejor que te vayas de este estrés de ciudad, ¿te parece irte a vivir con tu medio hermano? Ya hablamos con tus padres.**_

**-**ustedes son mis padres

_**Cariño… tu sabes que no es verdad, aunque te amemos como si fueras nuestro verdadero hijo.**_

**-**Ellos no son mis padres

_**Debes aceptarlo Craig, aunque no lleves su apellido. Ya tienes 21 años, no deberías seguir pensando de esa manera**_

**-**… no los quiero perder

_**Siempre estarás con nosotros]**_

Y ahora se encontraba en esa horrible casa, donde sus _padres, preocupados_ por él, le hacían preguntas a cada momento. Por eso había salido. A demás, se sentía raro estar al lado de una persona que se parecía a ti tanto físicamente.

-_"es todo un bebe de mamá"_- ser burló, provocando una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. En su Ipod una nueva canción empezó a reproducirse:

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure-_

Los mismos chicos que hacia un momento había visto jugando, habían empezado a correr por al frente suyo sin ver que un chico pelirojo que venía en dirección contraria iba a chocar con ellos. Se sacó sus audífonos a gran velocidad, y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle que tuvieran cuidado, chocaron.

-¡!-

* * *

><p>Unos gritos de dolor y varias cosas cayéndose fue lo que escuchó de un momento a otro, y sin darse cuenta se vió sentado en el suelo con todas sus compras alrededor. Unos pequeños también habían caído con él, y uno estaba empezando a llorar.<p>

-Shhh…_ Anael_, no paso nada, tranquilo- le empezó a consolar el otro de inmediato, protectoramente

-m-mi rodilla- y en consecuencia, del pantalón blanco de _Anael _estaba siendo manchado por el color rojo de su propia sangre.

-¡_Anael! ¡ Gabriel_! – gritaron dos mujeres que se acercaron agitadas al lugar del suceso

-¡lo lamentamos mucho! – dijo una de las mujeres, apenada y avergonzada. Kyle solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, con la boca abierta al ver dos niños tan hermosos; y no es que fuera pedófilo ni nada, pero irradiaban _algo_ que los hacían ver aun más puros de lo que parecían con sus rizos dorados y complexiones blancas.

-¡Mira lo que te has hecho, _Anael_! – le reprimió su mamá, tomándole en brazos, al igual que la madre de Gabriel a su hijo

-una vez más, nuestras disculpas- dijo la madre de Gabriel, para luego irse junto con su amiga.

Entonces, Kyle se asombroso y tembló de miedo.

"… **Él morirá"**

Y aunque las señoras iban a lo lejos, pudo escuchar a _Gabriel_ tan claramente como si estuviera a su lado. El pequeño de mirada celeste anormal, le observaba de lejos, mirando por encima del hombro de su madre

* * *

><p><strong>POV's CRAIG<strong>

Estiré la mano hacia el pelirojo que seguía en el suelo, pero este al parecer se había quedado en el ensueño, porque siquiera se fijó en mi presencia; seguía observando por donde se iban esas señoras de no tan buena educación que siquiera le habían recogido las cosas que seguían regadas en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me paré en frente a su vista, y él palideció. Me miró asustado, y me admiré de sus ojos brillantes que parecían diamantes color verde. Estos parecian resaltar aún más con la contrastación a su piel blanca, pecosa.

-…- no me contestó, siquiera acepto mi gesto, e ignorando mi mano aún alzada comenzó a tomar los regalos esparcidos y los fue metiendo en las bolsas.

Si yo hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no le hubiera ayudado, pero no atenté a eso, asi que me arrodillé, y sin más palabras, le ayude a recoger algunas cosas. Al ver que ya todo estaba adentro, y solo faltaba un cuaderno que tenía en mis manos, nos paramos.

Estuve a punto de tomarle la palabra, cuando una bocina de un auto sonó no tan lejos, sobresaltando al pelirojo nuevamente, que salió corriendo por al lado mío como si nada:

-¡Lo siento! ¡Gracias!- Me gritó, cuando ya estaba lejos. Como si nada se perdió entre la gente y no lo ví más. En seguida recordé que tenía su cuaderno, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"**Silence is the most powerful scream"**

Decía en la portada; al parecer tenía algo bien personal en mis manos.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end-_

Pero puede que no le vea nunca más.

O puede, solo tal vez, que algún día pueda regresar a ver su mirada verde.

* * *

><p>Bien ._.<p>

Decidí por colocar este fic aquí en fanfiction ;O; pero me fue un poco complicado todo eso de dónde cliclear para publicar la historia (TTOTT)

Esta es la fusión de dos ideas más una tercera que se me crearon en la mente pensando con mi "yo" interno xD

Espero les sea de su agrado ;w;

PD:

_*Anael_, es uno de los nombres del "angel del amor" que a veces se le confunde con Cupido ._. Pude haber colocado Eros (xD) pero sonaba raro para un pequeñin ;O;

_*Gabriel_ , bueno, supongo que lo conocen (¿?) uno de los "mensajeros de dios" y el Angel de la protección & prosperidad c: también se le traduce como "la fuerza de Dios"

*La canción del celular de Kyle es Decode de Paramore [la versión acústica es la mejor 3]

*Las dos ultimas estrofas eran de your beautiful de James Blunt ;O;

Fofy se despide c:


	2. Intervalos

**12:57 AM, Domingo 26 de Diciembre**

_Oh… __Oh… Ohh…_

_Oh… Oh… Ohh…_

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep._

_Dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes -_

-… ¿Aló? –

-"_Craig, ¿Dónde carajos estas?"_-

-¿Ya te llamaron?, pensé que no se acordarían de mi… -

-_"Joder, que son tus padres ¿Por qué todavía no lo puedes entender?"_

-Damien, no quiero ir a _casa_- dijo Craig con fastidio, recalcando la ironia de la ultima palabra. ¿casa? Esa nunca seria su casa, mucho menos su hogar.

-_"ya lo sabia… les dije que estabas con nosotros, asi que vente rápido"_

-Solo tengo un regalo para Phillip, ¿no importa?

-_"solo vente rápido, que empezará a nevar de nuevo"_

-ya voy, papá- rió ironico Craig, Damien corto la llamada y él, mirando la pantalla de su celular, decidió por pararse de la banca y tomarse rápido un taxi; no le apetecia enfermarse ese invierno.

* * *

><p>-¿Sigues escribiendo esa cosa?- preguntó Stanley, desde la cama. Kyle estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno. Sonrió por la pregunta, pero no detuvo su bolígrafo.<p>

-sirve para descargarse- contesto simplemente el pelirojo.

El joven Marsh sonrió, y tomo el control de la Televisión para entretenerse en algo. Estaban dando un documental sobre la antártica, y mientras veía las simples imágenes y grabaciones que mostraban por la pantalla su mente empezó a recordar todas las veces que había hecho esto mismo con su amigo.

Quedarse en casa de sus padres… hacer las camas de su Ex habitación para quedarse con Kyle,

conversar sobre miles de cosas antes de dormir.

…Quedarse despierto después de que se duerma para verlo respirar pasivamente al dormir… darse cuenta que en cualquier día podría romperse esa cadena, esa rutina que desde los ocho años había creado con su _super mejor amigo_.

**[**_**-¡No llores más Kahl!**_

_**-¡pero si por mi culpa os han peleado!**_

_**-¡no fue tu culpa!-**_

_**El último grito se hizo escuchar por todo el callejón. Las calles vacías por el frío de la época por un momento parecieron ser una red que los atrapaba.**_

Había sido el Invierno Anterior.

Él y Wendy habían terminado.

Pero no de _esa _manera. Esta vez era real.

_**-¡pues si tanto tienes que estar con Broflovski por qué no te casas con él mejor!-**_

_**Y Wendy había explotado, porque ya estaba harta de ser la segunda siempre en el corazón de Stanley.**_

_**Ella lo supo desde el principio: Stan estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo**_

_**Y el pensar que había soportado esos 2 años de "pololeo", 3 de noviazgo y 1 de compromiso para nada la dejaban en la locura.**_

_**¿En qué parte de su vida el amor le dio tan mala pasada y sus decisiones la llevaron a esto?**_

_**¿En qué momento el amor la cegó de tal manera?**_

Pero él sabía que era lo mejor. Wendy ya sabía eso de antes.

Esto era lo único que se podía esperar.

_**-¡si no fuera por esta maldita enfermedad tu estarías feliz y casado con ella, Stan!- replico el pelirojo. Todo era su culpa. Todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor era su maldita culpa.**_

_**-… eso es mentira- y despues de un largo silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Kyle, Stan se decidió a decirlo todo.**_

_**Porque era el momento.**_

_**-La verdad de porqué rompí con Wendy… es porque Te Amo-]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Noelle ha tenido los cachorros.**_

_**Creo que ha sido uno de los pocos momentos en que he olvidado todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.**_

_**No puedo decir que no fue asqueroso ver como salian los perritos todos ensangrentados y pegajosos, a más encima ayudados por Butters y Tweek. Pero más que eso… todo fue tan maravilloso e increíble que parecía ser un sueño. Podía percibir el instinto materno que nacía de cada caricia y lamido que le daba Noelle a los perritos, todavía cubiertos por la placenta. Sus aullidos conmovían a cualquiera, y si no fuera por las lágrimas cálidas que caían por mis mejillas no me hubiera dado cuenta de todos los sentimientos encontrados que hacían palpitar mi corazón de esa manera tan increíble en el momento.**_

_**Al darme vuelta me dí cuenta que mis padres también habían empezado a llorar al verme.**_

_**Ike gateó a mi lado, sin entender la situación, y yo me agaché para tomarlo en brazos.**_

_**-Noelle- traté de explicarle, apuntando a nuestra perrita- tuvo bebes, bebes como tú- le dije, apuntando a un cachorro y luego a él mismo. Creyó entender y se coloco a reír.**_

_**Y entonces yo lloré como desde hacía un tiempo no lo había hecho, abrazado igualmente por mis padres.**_

_**Me pregunto si mañana será el día]**_

_**·**_

**·**

**·**

"**me pregunto si mañana será el día"**

El chico siempre terminaba cada anotación con esa frase.

No había que ser inteligente para saber de qué se trataba.

Pero Craig, bien acomodado en uno de los sillones del departamento de sus dos mejores amigos, solamente podía pensar en cómo el pelirojo con el cual se había topado –ese tan, a simple vista, alegre y energético- podía tener un futuro tan… sofocante. Tan _Real._

_-"¿En verdad morirá?"-_ pensó por milésima ves desde que había empezado a leer aquel cuaderno.

_**[las primeras gotas carmesí caían manchando de a poco la cerámica blanca del lavamanos.**_

_**-Craig…- iba a continuar con su labor si no hubiera sido detenido por aquella voz tan familiar. Damien.**_

_**El del pompón amarillo levanto su mirada, observando por el espejo enfrente suyo como el chico que le había interrumpido cruzaba sus brazos.**_

_**-creí que habías dicho no más sangre ¿me equivoco?- le comentó seriamente. Y era verdad. Se suponía había prometido a su sicólogo que no atentaría más a su propia vida.**_

_**Pero es que era inevitable.**_

_**-déjate de joder…- y era simple, Damien siempre lo tendría vigilado ahí en el colegio, como sus padres en casa. No había escapatoria.**_

_**Craig con impotencia se fue del baño, supuestamente vacio.**_

_**-…Gracias Phillip- comentó entonces Damien, y su novio salió desde uno de los cubículos "vacios" del baño.**_

_**-…sabia que vendría a eso- contesto triste el rubio, llendo a abrazar a su novio. La empatía que sentía por Craig era inmensa. Veces como aquellas le hacían sentir enormemente triste, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar en el pecho de Damien.**_

_**-haremos que se le pase ¿de acuerdo?- susurró el pelinegro , sintiéndose igual que su novio.**_

_**Algún día se le tendría que pasar la depresión a Craig, ¿o no?]**_

-¿Cómo se sentirá la muerte?- susurro apenas, para no ser escuchado, entonces se sacó la muñequera que tenia puesta en su muñeca izquierda… observando las dos enormes cicatrices que tenia.

Si existía la muerte, ¿Qué había más allá de ella?

-Craig, ¿estás bien ahí? Podemos inflar el colchón- le comento Pip desde la cocina, donde estaba lavando los platos con Damien

-Sí, no se preocupen- le contesto en voz alta el de ojos grises, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo a un lado para acomodarse bien con la frazada – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- contesto Pip desde la cocina

-Solo duérmete luego- le dijo Damien, a lo que siguió una risa de Phillip

-¡ni se les ocurra hacer algo, pervertidos!- grito Craig, haciendo reír de nerviosismo al rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 26 de Diciembre<strong>

El olor a jengibre choco en su nariz desde el primer paso que dio adentro del hospital. Paso saludando a la recepcionista y subió de inmediato por las escaleras. La pared que estaba por su izquierda era reemplazadas por gruesos vidrios de colores, que le dejaban ver como afuera el mal tiempo empeoraba. Estaba lloviendo, si, pero con las bajas temperaturas en cualquier momento se convertía en una granizada o nevada.

-¿Kyle?- aquella voz femenina tan familiar le hizo darse vuelta

-… ¿Wendy?

* * *

><p>ncgfuierwalhvfnrcghruigbesj ;O; Lo sé, Lo sé, Me demore un millón de años en actualizar<p>

Sorry Girls, a más encima les deje en una parte tan... ntgyruagebaer crucial ? xD Estuve ordenando mis ideas anoche :) de repente se me olvida que tengo una historia que continuar Dx soy tan dejada nguiaghjsd ú.ú

*La canción del principio es Paradise de Coldplay :DDD

*Noelle es mi invento sorry si no les gusto:c

*Siempre me ha cargado que Kyle sufra tanto por Stan ¬¬ De hecho, Style no me llama mucho la atención, aunque si he leido Fics de ellos dos :B, es por eso que ahora Stanley sufrirá por Kyle D

whatever~ No les prometo una conti luego ú.ú aunque trataré lo más posible w


	3. Lunes

**Domingo 26 de Diciembre, 9:27 AM**

El olor a jengibre choco en su nariz desde el primer paso que dio adentro del hospital. Pasó saludando a la recepcionista y subió de inmediato por las escaleras. La pared que estaba por su izquierda era reemplazada por gruesos vidrios de colores, que le dejaban ver como afuera el mal tiempo empeoraba. Estaba lloviendo, si, pero con las bajas temperaturas en cualquier momento se convertía en una granizada o nevada.

-¿Kyle?- aquella voz femenina tan familiar le hizo darse vuelta

-… ¿Wendy?

* * *

><p>El café de los Tweek's era –tal vez- uno de los lugares más frecuentados de South Park. Si bien existían otros lugares mucho más atractivos donde comer, la mayoría de los locatarios prefería pasar de su tiempo ahí que en otro lugar.<p>

Según algunos, _"Su café poseía un sabor único, mágico"_

Es por eso que Damien y Phillip habían decidido que desayunarían ahí esa mañana; al menos servía como excusa para no entrar en la cocina, y el pobre Craig no tuvo otra más levantarse temprano para no quedar solo en el departamento.

-_"juran que habrá algo abierto a estas horas"_- se dijo el de ojos grises al ver las 10:12 AM en el reloj del living, y con desgano se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, tomando prestadas las ropas de Damien.

Afuera estaba empezando a caer la lluvia, y el viento que recién empezaba a salir no dejaba que nadie quedara seco, por lo cual la pareja había decidido que seria mejor ir en auto, aunque el lugar estuviera cerca.

Así fue como Craig se vió entrando al lugar, haciendo sonar las campanillas colgadas en la puerta, alertando la nueva llegada; la poca gente que se encontraba (un número más bien alto considerando que era 26 de Diciembre, 10:33 AM) les saludaron –la mayoría eran conocidos.

-no me creía que en verdad fueras a abrir tan temprano, Tweek- le comentó Phillip al chico rubio de ojos verdes que estaba al otro lado de la barra

-ya sabes cómo es Token, no perdería una apuesta, mucho menos con Damien- le respondió Tweek, secando unos vasos. Entonces se percató de que había más de un moreno ahí – ¿Y el es…?

-Craig, Craig Tucker- respondió el susodicho

-Craig _**Marsh**_- corrigió Damien, provocando un bufido al chico; los tres se sentaron en la barra para seguir conversando

-así que tu eres el _caso especial_-habló una voz mucho más varonil, y la puerta que estaba por el lado de Tweek se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de complexión morena, alto, con ropas blancas y delantal negro, que dejaban claro quién mandaba ahí en la cocina. Mucho más su sombrero alto.

-¡T-Token!- se avergonzó el rubio, pensando que había ofendido al nuevo con las palabras que había ocupado

-Bienvenido a South Park- le saludo el chico, estirando la mano al de los ojos grises. Craig sonrió con ironía, siempre era relacionado con "el chico problema", podía hincharse de orgullo con el comentario del moreno. Su intuición le decía que no podían ser gente mala, por algo sus mejores amigos habían hecho amistad con ellos ¿no?

Estrecho su mano.

-…y tú- apuntó luego a Damien- me debes diez dólares

-Buenos días querido amigo- cantó el azabache

* * *

><p>-bueno… esto es un poco…<p>

-incómodo, lo sé, lo siento, es solo que…- Kyle no completo su oración; la morena sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza

¿Quién iba a decir que justo _ese_ día se toparía con su… loquesea Kyle Broflovski?

Miro el sobre que estaba encima de la mesa.

-entonces, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- pregunto el pelirrojo, tratando de encontrar algo en qué hablar. Revolvió su café con la cuchara.

-Cuatro. Cuatro meses- contestó la chica, tomando una de las galletas que estaban un plato entre ellos. Comió un pedazo, pero no podía tragar bien. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. ¿En verdad debería seguir con esto? ¿Debería contarle?

-vaya… ¿y ya se ha movido?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo

-¡no!- se rió Wendy- ¿Cómo crees que se pueden mover a los cuatro meses, _Kahl_?- se rió un poco más, aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kyle se quedo impresionado, pensó que sacar la tensión seria más complicado, pero ahí estaba Wendy llamándolo Kahl como solía hacerlo

-Jeje- tomó una de las galletas y se la comió mientras la chica tomaba el sobre que había dejado a un lado en la mesa. Wendy sabia que no tenia otra escapatoria, debía decirle, estaba determinada; además, no había sentido ese sentimiento de poder compartir su alegría desde que se había ido a New York… asi que… le paso los papeles que estaban dentro. Al principio el chico se quedo en blanco, pero su cara de sorpresa no tardó en aparecer.

- ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Kyle

-¡Si, lo sé!- se emocionó Wendy- se ve todo tan claro, ¡y a que no sabes quién me atendió!

-¡pero Wendy! ¡Por Jesus! ¡Si son dos!- Kyle apuntaba la ecografía con los ojos como platos

-Oh… pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que hablaba en plural…

-¿Quién?- pregunto Kyle, animado por el ambiente que se había generado

-¿Quién qué?

-¿Quién te atendió?

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Bebe!

-¡¿Bebe?! ¿En serio?- se sorprendió de nuevo Kyle

-¡Si! ¡Yo quede igual que tú!, o sea, yo, en New York, entrando a la oficina de la Doctora Barbara ¡y yo, tonta, no me dí cuenta que se trataba de Bebe!

-¡vaya!- Kyle volvió a observar las ecografías- pero mira cómo son… ¿y cómo se llama tu novio?- espero que gritara un nombre, que le dijera que era un amor, que lo amaba, que iba a casarse pronto… pero eso no sucedió. Kyle supo que había metido la pata. Miró a la chica que correspondió su mirada

-… Es Stan-

* * *

><p>-por cierto, el próximo fin de semana se nos viene año nuevo ¿o no?- comentó Phillip<p>

-31, 01, 02… tres días, una mierda que los feriados hayan caído justo en el fin de semana… de todas maneras, ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Damien, para luego sorber de su café

-em… los juegos artificiales serán donde mismo- le siguió Tweek

-entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a las montañas? Allá donde se tiran los juegos… llegamos el viernes a instalarnos, el sábado se tiran los juegos artificiales, y el domingo nos venimos por la tarde. Como el año pasado- Phillip le dio una mirada cómplice a Damien, entonces Craig rodo sus ojos. Quizá que había pasado esa vez.

-no creo que Token tenga alguna objeción- dijo Tweek, sonriente. El moreno había ido a buscar al primo de Tweek, Leopold "Butters" Stotch . El chico había llegado recién a South Park, desde Texas, por lo cual lo llamo desde el aeropuerto al no poder coger nada en medio de la tempestad de clima que había.

-entonces está decidido, ¡iremos a acampar!- sentenció Damien, alzando su taza; de hacía tiempo que no se le veía tan animado.

-¿y tu irás, Craig?- preguntó Tweek

-Bueno… ¿no creen que podría llover?- su cerebro estaba tratando de inventar una excusa para decir que no, cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió abruptamente

-¡BUUUUUUUEEENOS DÍAAAAAAAS, GENTE!- ¿quién era ese rubio?

-¿siquiera has dormido, Kenny?- preguntó irónico Damien

-pues si, gracias, feliz Navidad- el rubio caminó rápido y tomo lugar al lado de Craig, llamando la atención de este.

-¿y quién eres tu capullo?- preguntó sin más

-Craig Tucker- contesto el moreno

-Craig Marsh- dijeron luego los otros tres, fastidiando al chico

-Oh… así que tú eres el famoso medio hermanito de Stanley- el rubio le sonrió coquetamente, sin lograr ningún efecto en Craig; Al parecer todos en South Park sabían la historia. Genial.

-¿no habías tenido fiesta ayer?-preguntó Phillip

-de hecho, me fui temprano… no había nada que hacer. Además, el culo gordo no paraba de joderme ante todos, ya saben "miren a este pobre" y esas cosas-

-típico de él…- comentó Phillip, rodando los ojos.

-como sea, Tweek, preparame lo de siempre, please- ordenó Kenny

-Claro…

-¿y Token?- preguntó Kenny, al ver que el rubio entró a la cocina en ves de avisar por la ventanilla

-fue a buscar a Butters al aeropuerto- le contesto Damien.

-¿Butters?- los ojos del rubio brillaron al mencionar el nombre. Craig se le quedo mirando.

-hey, hey, hey, espera un momento- le paró el de ojos rojos- por favor, no queremos que suceda lo mismo del año pasado ¿bien? Asi que dejate de acosar al pobre, que ya debe estar traumado-

-¿qué paso el año pasado?- pregunto con curiosidad Craig

-Este pervertido no paró de acosarlo durante todas las vacaciones; donde fuera que se lo encontrara le abrazaba y le metia mano-

-sicopata sexual- se burló Craig

-¡pero es que ese canijo…!- Kenny levanto las manos para luego pegarse en la mesa con la cabeza- es solo que…

-si lo amas tanto ¿por qué no se lo dices?- le pregunto el moreno

-es que se lo he dicho… pero él solo se sonroja y mira el suelo, ¿cómo quieres que no le meta mano cuando se comporta tan lindo?... de todas maneras ¿por qué te estoy contando eso?-

-¿señor corazón?- ironizó Damien, refiriendo a Craig, este le mostro el dedo del medio y se dedico a comer unas galletas.

-Lo sé, me amas- le contestó Damien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[-¿tengamos un bebe?<strong>_

_**La pregunta había sido de la nada. Stan se sorprendió, por lo cual se quitó los lentes de sol y miró a la chica que se apoyaba en su pecho.**_

_**-¿un bebe?¿tan luego?- preguntó este, sintiendo el silencio de la chica como una bofetada. ¿Cómo es que pudo decir eso? Oh Gran Rey de los idiotas, Stanley Marsh**_

_**-era solo una pregunta…- dijo luego Wendy, como disculpándose por su imprudencia**_

_**Silencio. Solo las olas del mar estrellándose , las gaviotas, unas risas de pequeños se escuchaban.**_

_**-Milla… Si fuera mujer le colocaría Milla**_

_**-entonces si es hombre lo escogería yo ¿eh?- dijo Wendy, entusiasmada por el comentario de su novio**_

_**-¿y como lo llamarías?**_

_**-Stieg**_

_**-¿Stieg? Que mala eres colocando nombres…**_

_**-¡oye!- la chica le golpeo el abdomen, pero solo rieron.**_

_**-… primero viajemos mucho…- comentó Wendy**_

_**-… ¿acaso estar ahora en California no cuenta?**_

_**-Si… pero ¿A dónde iremos ahora?**_

_**-no sé… **_

_**-¿te parece ir a Londres?**_

_**-mientras estes conmigo todo esta bien**_

_**-Awww… beso- Wendy acerco sus labios de forma rápida.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Wendy…**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Te Amo…**_

_**-yo también te amo, Stan-]**_

-¡NO!

Se sentó agitado. Miró a su alrededor. Era su ex pieza.

-"Kyle"- pensó, fijando su mirada a la cama de al lado, pero estaba solo.

"_mañana debo ir al hospital a buscar unos exámenes por la mañana"_

-Oh… los exámenes, le dije que me despertara- susurró para si mismo. Stan se paso las manos por la cara y miró el reloj, las 12:34 hrs. Seguramente su madre le haría escoger entre desayunar o almorzar. Hizo a un lado las tapas de la cama con desgano.

Stieg

Paró en seco, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era la primera vez que soñaba con eso, o mejor dicho _rememoraba_ eso.

Habia sido el verano anterior, antes de todos los problemas que traería el invierno. Había sido uno de esos días en que hubirea jurado amar a Wendy con toda su alma.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la chica?

* * *

><p>I know, I know... no es para nada emocionante este capitulo D: Ni siquiera he colocado una canción como lo hago regularmente ._.'<p>

whatever~ aunque no es mi favorito era necesario, de hecho, creo que igual fue crucial para empezar recien la trama xD Soy tan Idiota ;O; a más encima, un mes atrasada D: Meresco que me odien :c

Por cierto, que... se me fué lo que les iba a decir ._.

*MediaHoradespuesdeestarenTum blr* ¡AH! ¡ESO! Leí sus Reviews [Obvio._.] & emmmm... sorry si las confundo, creo que ha pesar de escribir tanto tiempo igual sigo siendo una principiante y a veces me enredo ú.ú Por cierto, Anael & Gabriel, mis preciosos niños *-* si van a seguir apareciendo~

Bueno, con esto me despido~ C:

Nos Leemos Luego! [disculpen si existe mala ortografía, no se me dá bien escribir tan correctamente por Computador, soy al estilo viejo ;O;]


End file.
